bigideasveggietalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Silly Songs with Larry
Silly Songs with Larry (or simply Silly Songs) is a segment in VeggieTales when it's in the middle of a break, although it might be in one third of the show depending. The songs are mostly done by Larry, though Mr. Lunt, Archibald, Bob, the French Peas, Oscar, Junior, and Laura have done their own Silly Songs as well. History Phil Vischer wrote in his book, Me, Myself, and Bob that when he originally created the Silly Songs segment for the first episode, he never intended it to be a recurring segment, as episodes afterward would feature other funny segments, with another silly song only used spontaneously. After complaints, however, about the lack of the segment in the second episode, he suggested to Mike Nawrocki that he should write more Silly Songs for future episodes. Since the third episode, the segment has returned and has helped Kurt Heinecke grow to be a music composer and producer. Other Languages *??? (Albanian) *??? (Arabic) *??? (Cantonese) *Šašave pjesme s Leonu (Croatian) *Larin hullunkurinen laulu (Finnish) *Les Chansons loufoques de Larry (French) *Silly Songs mit Larry (German) **Lustiger Lieder mit Larry (German) (Gated Community) *??? (Greek) *??? (Hebrew) *??? (Hungarian) *Lagu Lucu Bersama Larry (Indonesian) *ラリーと歌おうのコーナー (Japanese) *??? (Mandarin) (Taiwan) (1st dub) **??? (Mandarin) (Taiwan) (2nd dub) *Dumme sanger med Snurken (Norwegian) *??? (Persian) *Silly Songs com Larry (Portuguese) (Brazil) (1st dub) **Canções Divertidas com Larry (Portuguese) (Brazil) (2nd and 3rd dubs) *A Canção Tonta de Luís Pepino (Portuguese) (Portugal) *??? (Russian) *Una Canción Tonta con Larry (Spanish) (Latin America) (1st dub) **Canciones Tontas con Larry (Spanish) (Latin America) (2nd dub) *??? (Slovenian) *??? (Vietnamese) Songs #The Water Buffalo Song (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) #The Hairbrush Song (from Are You My Neighbor?) #Dance of the Cucumber (from Rack, Shack and Benny) #Love My Lips (from Dave and the Giant Pickle) #Oh, Santa! (from The Toy That Saved Christmas) #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (from Very Silly Songs!) #The Song of the Cebú (from Josh and the Big Wall!) #His Cheeseburger: Love Songs with Mr. Lunt (from Madame Blueberry) #The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (from The End of Silliness?) #Endangered Love (from King George and the Ducky) #Larry's High Silk Hat: Classy Songs with Larry (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) #Do the Moo Shoo (from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) #Belly Button (from The Ballad of Little Joe) #Sport Utility Vehicle (from A Snoodle's Tale) #Schoolhouse Polka: Schoolhouse Polka with Larry (from Sumo of the Opera) #The Blues With Larry (from Duke and the Great Pie War) #Pizza Angel (from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) #My Baby Elf: Silly Songs with Elves (from Lord of the Beans) #Gated Community (from Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) #Lance the Turtle: Ukulele Karaoke with Bob (from Gideon: Tuba Warrior) #A Mess Down In Egypt (from Moe and the Big Exit) #Monkey (from The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) #The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo (from Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) #Sneeze if You Need To! (from Abe and the Amazing Promise) #Sippy Cup (from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella) #Donuts for Benny: Helpful Humanitarian Songs with Mr. Lunt (from Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving) #Where Have All the Staplers Gone?: Obscure Broadway Show Tunes with Larry (from Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't) #Pants: Veggie Shopping Network (from Sweetpea Beauty) #Goodnight Junior: Bedtime Songs with Junior (from It's a Meaningful Life) #The Hopperena: The Latest Dance Craze with Jean-Claude and Phillipe (from Twas The Night Before Easter) #Astonishing Wigs!: The History of Fashion with Archibald (from Princess and the Popstar) #The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas: VeggieTales Christmas Party (from The Little Drummer Boy) #Bubble Rap (from If I Sang A Silly Song and Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men) #Best Friends Forever: Silly Songs with Best Friends Forever (from The Penniless Princess) #Supper Hero: Silly Songs with Larryboy (from The League of Incredible Vegetables) #Happy Toothday (from The Little House That Stood) #Kilts and Stilts: Silly Songs with Scottish Larry (from MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle) #Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas (from Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas) #Asteroid Cowboys (from Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier) #Perfect Puppy (from Celery Night Fever) #Mac and Cheese (from Beauty and the Beet) #My Golden Egg (from Noah's Ark) Fun Facts * This Silly Songs we've sung opens to come out and sing except for the following: ** God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! ** Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! ** Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed ** Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen ** The Star of Christmas ** The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! ** An Easter Carol ** Bob and Larry's How to Draw! ** LarryBoy and the Bad Apple *** Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie and The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie don't feature the silly songs either because of being theatrical feature films. Trivia *Most Larry-Boy episodes (with the exception of The League of Incredible Vegetables) exclude Silly Song segments. *Two silly songs, "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" and "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps" were exclusive to compilation videos and have never appeared in a regular episode. **Bubble Rap doesn't count as one of the two silly songs that were never featured in regular episodes, as it already made its way into Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men (or perhaps used as a placeholder for an unidentified Silly Song about tornado-hunting, likely due to controversies with it) after having originally debuted in If I Sang A Silly Song. *After The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, the music stand had been omitted (or replaced with a different object) from Silly Song title cards in further Silly Songs starting with The Song of the Cebú onward. *After His Cheeseburger, Larry wasn't in his singing pose which was used in further Silly Songs starting with The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps onwards. *The German (except for Gated Community) and 1st Brazilian dubs are the only ones that keep "Silly Songs" in English.